


Constellation of Our Own

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: 3 Word Challenges [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fools in Love, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: slow mornings are Fenton's favorite things
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: 3 Word Challenges [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Constellation of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> part of my 3 word challenge; sunlight moment rather

Fenton lived for these moments. These quiet slices of their life where they weren’t expected to be Doctor Crackshell-Cabrera and Doctor Gearloose. Where they could simply be Fenton and Gyro. No long titles attached to their name, no expectations and false formalities they were expected to have at the lab. 

But here? In the darkness of their room, with tender sunlight threatening to ruin the tranquil environment they had constructed. Here, they were two simple people who would rather not wake up and face the world.

Here, where the sounds of a city waking up from a slumber below them only told them their time together was drawing to a close. But for right now, Fenton moved closer to Gyro, the older man wrapping his arms tighter around him. 

Here, Fenton let his worries drift away and sighed as Gyro placed small kisses over his head. Each kiss was thought out and planned as if it were the stars themselves being scattered into an inky abyss. A constellation of Gyro’s own invention, a testimonial to himself that this was a tangible moment in his life. An alarm went off and Gyro moved away to turn it off. He was quick to return to Fenton’s side. A never ending morning dance as they fought for just a little more time together before they had to pull themselves out of bed and start their day. 

That could wait, Fenton told himself, his neck craning up to meet the brilliant blue of Gyro’s soft eyes. The other man smiled brightly as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Fenton’s beak. 

No one would know looking at him, that Gyro was a hopeless romantic. But Fenton knew, and he relished in the feeling of soft kisses, slow early mornings, and sweet nothings.

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
